1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network apparatus, and particularly to a tower network apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional network apparatus can be roughly classified as tower and flat types in terms of the mechanical outlook. The flat type network apparatus occupies lots of desktop room, and in case of wireless gateway products, if it is designed to have hidden antenna, it must be able to receive signals from all direction. Therefore, it is not appropriate to use the flat type network apparatus. On the contrary, the tower apparatus in use will have the drawback of easily tumbling down due to unsteady balance. One solution is to provide a base to lower its gravity center, while this method tends to increase product cost and not be portable.
In addition, no matter it is a tower type or flat type network apparatus, they all place the user interface port and power port on the side or back of the apparatus, making users no way to plan cabling paths in advance when plugging or unplugging power cable and thus easily mixing up power cables. The consequence not only makes a mess on desk top, but also causes the inconvenience when user plugs/unplugs. Above all, for operating environment of home consuming products, the limited space will generate a lot of viewing discomfort, adding that desk top is already piled up with many goods.
As mentioned above, however the network apparatus currently in the market only considers if power cable can be fixed and most of them don""t consider the requirements from user""s side. As such, how to effectively design network apparatus to be more human is practically a very important topics presently.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tower network apparatus, which is steady in weight balance and uneasy to fall down.
Secondly, the invention targets at providing a tower network apparatus capable of avoiding electric cables interwinded.
Thirdly, the invention targets at providing a tower network apparatus capable of saving desktop room.
To achieve the above objective, the tower network apparatus in the invention includes a base, user interface port and power port, which are featured by placing the computer bridge port of the user interface port and power port on the bottom of the base. By connecting the computer bridging cable and power cord to the computer bridge port and power port on the bottom of the base, the gravity center of the tower network apparatus can be lower and thus uneasy to tumble.
The tower network apparatus in the invention at least possesses the following advantages:
1. As all critical components are installed on the bottom, the weight balance is steady and uneasy to tumble.
2. Electric cable is specifically designed, thus avoiding the disadvantage of conventional apparatus concerning interwinded cables.
3. Save the desktop room and beautify the visual effect.